The Compromise
by Thegunner18
Summary: When things begin to get complicated, the son of one Death Eater needs trust more than ever before. How hard will it be for him to gain trust from Voldemort's arch-enemy though? Full summary inside. Rated T for mild swearing in later chapters.


**The Compromise**

**A/N: This is the very first story that I've written and published on , so constructive criticism, and just reviews in general, would be very nice and much appreciated! Also, I won't be updating very quickly due to the fact I have GCSE tests coming up in January, so please bear that in mind before you start thinking I've abandoned the story.**

**HermioneXOC**

**There isn't really anything else to say other than to just enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Trust.<em>

_ Trust is a difficult thing to come by in a world of doubt and uncertainty. With rumours that Voldemort has returned and that his once massively feared Death Eaters are making it all happen, it seems everybody is beginning to become cautious of any suspicious goings-on. For the son of one of these Death Eaters, trust, of all things, is what he desperately needs when things begin to get complicated._

_ After his life is abruptly turned on his head, he needs somebody, anybody, to confide in. He needs to collect his thoughts together and prepare for the most turbulent time of his life. After all, he had just been sorted into Gryffindor along with Voldemort's and the Death Eaters' arch-enemy:_

_ Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"...Remember this: we expect a lot from you. We know you can prove yourself as one of the most loyal and talented pure-bloods out there. It's only a matter of time before your full potential is unlocked. Just stay on the right track and you'll be a force to be reckoned with, Connor."<p>

Connor Taylor quietly sighed as his dark brown, slightly bedraggled hair was ruffled for a second as Damon Taylor, his tall, well-built father stood again from the crouching position he had taken up while talking, wearing his trademark smirk as he did so. He slightly adjusted the clothes that he was wearing and they both made their way to Flourish & Blotts. Connor hated it when his father gave him another lecture like that but he just had to grin and bear it for now. Besides, he'd do anything to get to the level of wizarding skill his dad was at.

Both Damon and Connor were scarily similar to each other in terms of appearance; sporting exactly the same coloured hair, the same build, almost exactly the same face shape...all but their eye colour differed. Damon's were a very dull, emotionless grey, in direct contrast to Connor's penetrating, icy blue eyes.

Of course, as was to be expected, Damon loved how similar the two were. It meant almost immediate recognition and it also meant that people should fear his son. In his mind, to be feared was far, far more powerful than to be loved. All that Damon needed to do was to just guide Connor in the right direction. From there, the Taylor legacy would continue, and the Death Eaters would have yet another powerful member.

For now though, Diagon Alley was at the forefront of their interests, with Flourish & Blotts being their last stop before Ollivanders.

The next 30 minutes or so were spent in the book store, picking out the necessary books that were needed for this year, almost constantly being harassed by the assistant that was present in there at the same time. Trying fervently to sell books written by Gilderoy Lockheart to Damon usually _wasn't _a good idea.

Connor figured it was probably a good thing that both he and his father shared a common interest; a complete and utter hate for Lockheart. Thankfully, though, they were now out of that hell-hole of a bookstore, albeit with a new found disgust for it.

"Hah! Gilderoy Lockheart; Too deluded by his own fame to realise he's an incompetent fool with next to no magical prowess whatsoever." Damon stated with more than just a bit of malice in his voice.

"If only he was here now. I'm sure we could pull off a Cruciatus curse or two..."

Connor knew immediately who had just commented. His voice was almost unmistakable and, as much as he hated it, a smile appeared on his face. He had to admit, though; Lucius Malfoy had that sort of effect on people.

Damon also seemed to be humoured by the comment, as a sadistic grin had managed to find its way onto his face. Without even turning to face his old friend, he replied.

"If only, Lucius, if only...I'm not sure very many people would really appreciate that act of kindness." a tone of sarcastic incredulity clear in his voice.

As Connor turned to face Lucius, he noticed Draco standing just to the left of him with his usual smug look, arms crossed. To some, Draco might have been perceived as somebody with no knowledge on anything other than how to be an annoying, stuck-up idiot. Maybe that was true. Maybe those people were right. Connor had known Draco for as long as he could remember, though. To him, Lucius' son was a great friend and he was sure nothing could change that.

Lucius continued his conversation with Damon for a while, as did Connor and Draco, although it was clear that, despite Draco and Connor's disciplined upbringing, they still contained that almost childish excitement and impatience. As with all new students at Hogwarts, pretty much the whole reason they looked forward to coming to Diagon alley was to get hold of their wand. It was no different for the two new Hogwarts students.

"Well, I suppose we should part ways for now." Lucius glanced down at Connor and smiled somewhat softly as the look was returned. "I'm sure we'll be hearing a lot about you in times to come. Make your father proud." As soon as he stopped talking, he gave a fleeting glance towards Damon and nodded before turning on his heels and walking away, his dark robes flowing freely behind him.

Draco was quick to follow on behind as they both left the scene, leaving Connor and Damon outside Flourish & Blotts. Catching up with old friends was always a nice thing, especially when you could relate to their past experiences; although it wasn't something they went into great detail in such a public place.

Only one thing now remained for them to acquire in Diagon Alley. To Damon, a wizard's most important item; something that would be with them for their whole life; something that, in the right hands, commanded fear and power. That something was the wand.

Despite Connor's massive excitement about where they were going next, he was very reserved and one hell of an introvert, so he wasn't going to speak up about it. He just had to hope it was going to happen.

"Ollivanders it is, then." Damon declared, almost like he was able to read his son's mind. Connor's eagerness in the way Connor walked was obvious to see but he felt he was doing his best to restrain his feelings from making a complete idiot of himself. Ollivanders itself wasn't far at all from Flourish and Blotts and before he even knew it, they, were standing almost right outside the wand store.

The sheer anticipation was enough to make the seemingly insignificant shop actually seem like quite an intimidating place for Connor, as pathetic as it sounded. It wasn't so much that there was anything physical to fear in the shop, it was more the fact that he was worried about whether the wand would actually be right for him. He didn't want to disappoint his father. Whether that was even possible when getting a wand, he didn't know. He didn't want to find out, either.

Without saying a word, Connor and Damon made their way to the front door, with Connor the one out in front. Before he even reached the door, the bell had rung and it opened, nearly knocking him off his feet. Instead, it was another person who he collided with, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

Connor groaned slightly under his breath as he began gradually getting his bearings back. He opened his eyes slightly after a few very long seconds. Why the hell could he feel something pushing against his body? His vision was still blurry but he could definitely make something out just underneath him.

"Hay!" a high pitched, slightly muffled voice tried shouting out, although the noise was muted nearly to the point that nobody could hear her.

Connor's sight quickly got clearer and he swore his heart skipped a beat as he noticed a girl trapped between him and the floor. Eyes opened wide in shock and incredulity, he rolled to the side, off the girl, and planted his back onto the opened door. The girl in question was now gasping for breath but, thankfully, she didn't look hurt.

"I-I'm sor-sorry!" Connor stuttered as he looked over at the girl who was now beginning to realise just what had happened. She looked to be around his age with bushy brown hair flowing down past her shoulders and gleaming brown eyes. As soon as she glanced up at Connor, he looked away from her and focused his attention somewhere else, not out of rudeness, no. It was only because he didn't have a clue how to act around girls.

"It's fine. I'm just-" she was abruptly cut off by the sight of Connor being hoisted violently to his feet by a dark-robed figure; Damon.

"Please, forgive us for this…incident." Damon apologised curtly to the girl and those who were with her, nodding once at them as he swiftly made his way past them, almost dragging his son behind him. Connor took a fleeting over his shoulder just as they entered Ollivanders; the brown-haired girl was only just getting up onto her feet, her facial expression still conveying the confusion and shock of the situation.

"Terribly sorry about all that!" a voice shouted out an apology to Damon and Connor. Connor's attention turned immediately to the source of the old voice as the musty smell of the shop hit him, the door closing just a second after. For a minute, he wondered whether it was just some sort of enchanted object, as he couldn't actually see anybody anywhere inside.

It was only when a ladder slid across a few shelves full of wands that Connor noticed something. An old-aged man with white hair looked down upon the two and eyed then curiously before slowly making his way down the ladder.

"So, here for the first wand then." the man said, less of a question but more a statement.

"Of course." Damon replied simply, crossing his arms, becoming quite impatient already.

"I remember every single wand I've ever sold; you're in the right hands here if you want to choose a w-"

"Please, Garrick, get on with it." Damon interrupted, gesturing subtly towards Connor, giving Ollivander a cold glare.

"Now, Damon-" Garrick Ollivander cut himself off in the middle of the sentence and sighed irritably. He glanced at the former Death Eater before turning his attention to Connor, returning to his original, eccentric self.

"Well then!" Ollivander began happily, clapping his hands together in anticipation. "What's your name?"

"Connor...Connor Taylor." Connor replied, not really one for talking too much.

"Yes...you've certainly inherited your father's build and height, that's for sure." Ollivander noted, looking back and forth between Damon and Connor for a few moments. "I think I know a wand suited to your...abilities."

Ollivander nodded, confirming the decision with himself before he turned on his heels and looked around for the wand. Connor had no idea how he could remember just where it actually was in the stacks of wand cases that were piled up on separate shelves.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, carefully easing out one of the wand cases. He opened the lid and then turned to Connor, handing him the wand itself over the counter. "12 and a half inches, maple, Unicorn hair core."

Connor took the wand from Ollivander's hands with great care; he wouldn't dare to break anything in here, let alone a wand that wasn't even his. He transferred the wand to one hand and made a random movement with his wrist in the direction of the staircase. Much to his, and probably Ollivander's, dismay, a majority of the wooden banisters were completely obliterated.

Connor was quick to duck behind the counter as large splinters of wood flew off in all directions before the entire wooden rail collapsed under its own weight. He then slowly stood up after the initial splinter attack had subsided and hurriedly placed the wand back on the counter.

Ollivander, who had taken cover behind the shelves, got to his feet, looking very shocked. "I don't think you need any feedback on that wand!" he exclaimed, already beginning to look through the shelves for another wand.

"That, er, looked expensive. Sorry." Connor said nervously, hoping that Ollivander had to deal with those sorts of incidents very often.

"Don't worry, don't worry. It was certainly more extreme than I've seen in a good while, but oh well." he told Connor, seeming to play down the damage he had done. "Hmm...something rarer may just suit you." continued Ollivander. "Ah. This could do it."

Ollivander climbed up the ladder a small amount before removing a wand box from the top of the pile. He swiftly made his way back to Connor, opened the box and handed him the wand. "14 and a half inches, oak wood, Runespoor fang core. Fairly supple but not too bendy. Definitely one of the rarer cores but we'll see how it goes..." he trailed off, looking back up at the side of the staircase that had now been all but completely destroyed.

As soon as the wand touched Connor's hand, he felt a very warm feeling flow through his body, along with an aura of strength with coincided with it. He smiled to himself, not realising that Damon and Ollivander were actually still in the room. The only thing that mattered to him now was getting this wand; he knew it was the right one for him.

"So...how is it?" Ollivander asked hopefully, wishing no more damage would be done to his shop as severe as just a minute ago.

"It's...good." Connor answered, looking up at the old shopkeeper and wandmaker. He honestly didn't know what else to say.

"A man of few words." Ollivander concluded as he leaned on the counter with one arm and pushed the empty wand box to one side with the other. He took in a deep breath and then let it out again. "For the Runespoor fang core it's 12 galleons. It's rare, very rare, but powerful." he told the two people in his shop. "Powerful to those that can control it, that is." he added, glancing knowingly at Connor.

Damon stepped forward and casually handed the 12 galleons over to Ollivander. "Thank you for the hospitality, Garrick." Damon stated almost in a sarcastic tone, quickly walking out of the shop with Connor closely in tow.

As the door shut and he was left out of earshot of anyone else, Ollivander sighed and shook his head. "Don't make the same mistakes as your dad..."


End file.
